1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wheels and, particularly, to a wheel with thermoelectric energy conversion module.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, lack of energy becomes a more and more serious problem for human beings. However, there are also many types of energy, such as the heat energy generated on wheels caused by friction between the wheels and the ground, around us being not properly used.
What is needed, therefore, is a wheel which can collect the heat energy on wheel caused by friction between the wheel and the ground.